narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Team 7 (Kakashi)
}} * Name: , aka. or * Leader: Kakashi Hatake, occasionally Tenzo * Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, formerly Sasuke Uchiha, Sora * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Status: Active Team Kakashi, also known as Team 7, is a team led by Kakashi Hatake formed after the members become Genin. The members were selected in order to balance out their talents: Naruto, the worst student in his graduating class, would benefit from Sakura's intelligence and Sasuke's proficiency with ninja skills. Sakura would similarly benefit from her more battle-capable teammates and Sasuke from being forced to work with others. All primarily use some form of ninjutsu. When Sasuke defects from Konoha at the end of Part I, Team Kakashi is disbanded for the next two-and-a-half years. The remaining members reform Team Kakashi at the start of Part II to go and rescue Gaara. After that mission is completed, Sai is added to the team as Sasuke's replacement and Tenzo briefly leads the team. Though intended to be a temporary replacement, all of Team Kakashi's subsequent missions have been led by Tenzo. According to Sakura, Team 7 also has the best teamwork with Team 10. The Tenzo-led Team Kakashi, otherwise known as "Team Yamato" (Tenzo's codename), is later part of the Eight Man Squad. Missions ;Find Lost Pet *'Rank:' D-Rank *'Status:' Success Team 7 is assigned to find Tora, a lost cat. ;Escort *'Rank:' C-rank (technically A-rank) *'Status:' Success Because rescuing lost animals bores Naruto, he requests a more challenging mission. Because of this, Team 7 is assigned to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Along the way they discover that Tazuna has assassins after him and needs protection while he finishes building a bridge. Because he could not afford the fees for the actual A-rank mission, he lied about what he was hiring Team 7 for. Team 7 sticks with the assignment, and after Gato and the assassins are killed Team 7 is able to return home. ;Miscellaneous missions *'Rank:' D-Rank When Team 7 returns from the land of waves they are given a number of uneventful assignments. These include pulling weeds, picking up litter, and walking dogs. ;Bodyguards *'Rank:' B-Rank (possibly A-Rank as Tsunade stated) *'Status:' Success In the anime, Team 7 is hired to protect Idate Morino during his race. ;Rescue *'Rank:' A-Rank *'Status:' Success At the start of Part II, Team Kakashi is sent to help Sunagakure rescue Gaara from Akatsuki. One of the Akatsuki members is killed during the course of the mission and Gaara is saved. ;Infiltration *'Rank:' A-Rank *'Status:' Failed Using some intel gained from Sasori, the new "Team Yamato" goes to Kusagakure to meet with a spy in Orochimaru's ranks. Though hoping it will give them an opportunity to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Sasuke eludes capture. ;Search *'Rank:' B-rank *'Status:' Failed In the anime, Team Yamato and temporary member Sora are assigned to find and stop thieves robbing the tombs of former Twelve Guardian Ninja. They are unable to stop the grave robbers or reacquire the stolen bodies in time. ;Backup *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Success Following Naruto's completion of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Team Yamato is sent to help Team Asuma fight Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Their combined efforts are enough to kill the latter. Trivia * All original members defeated and/or killed at least one Akatsuki member: Naruto defeated Pain and helped defeat Kakuzu, Sasuke defeated Deidara and Orochimaru , Sakura helped Chiyo defeat Sasori, and Kakashi helped in the demise of Kakuzu. * All original members, excluding Kakashi, have been trained by one of the Sannin: Sakura by Tsunade, Naruto by Jiraiya, and Sasuke by Orochimaru. * Like the Sannin, the original Team 7 also bears some resemblance to Team Minato. * Team Yamato was never used in the manga, but is used as a fan term to separate the original team, which included Sasuke, and the reformatted team, which replaced Sasuke with Sai. Category:Teams